


first date

by theshipqueen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipqueen/pseuds/theshipqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama gets ready for his first date with Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first date

Kageyama Tobio paced his room, his hands running through his hair. He was entirely too stressed out about this. It was just a casual date to the movies, after all. And it wasn’t like he hasn’t been on dates before. Sure, he had only been on two or three, but they weren’t a big ordeal. Unlike this one. This date was important. Much more important than any date he’d ever been on. This was because he was going on a date with Hinata Shouyou, his best friend. His best friend who he’d been in love with for months. His best friend that asked him out. He was almost certain that this day would never come. Simply because if Hinata hadn’t asked him out, Kageyama would’ve never gathered the willpower to do it himself. 

Now, back to the dire situation at hand. What in the hell was he going to wear to this date? He had no idea what Hinata was going to wear, so how did he know what to wear? Was Hinata going to just wear a t-shirt and jeans like he usually did? Or was he just going to show up in his workout clothes? Kageyama covered his face with his hands and groaned, facing his closet, running his eyes over all the options he had. He decided to bite the bullet and picked something he figured was fitting for a first date.

He contemplated walking or riding his bike to Hinata’s house but he didn’t want to be sweaty and gross right before their date. He instead chose to take the bus, and then they’d take the train to get to the movie theater. 

The bus ride to Hinata’s house felt like an eternity, but in reality, it only took about fifteen minutes. Kageyama’s palms were clammy and he fidgeted in his seat the whole way there. He got off at a stop that was about a block away from Hinata’s house and he tried to control his racing heart as he finally arrived. He gave a gentle knock to the front door. His anxieties continued to trouble him. 

What if no one had heard his knock? Should he knock again? Was anyone even home? Was this all just an elaborate prank that Hinata was pulling in order to get Kageyama back for giving him a salt packet instead of sugar for his coffee last week? His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorknob turning and the hinges creaking as the door slowly swung open. Behind the door was Hinata smiling wide at Kageyama.

“Hey, Kageyama! Ready to go?” He asked.

Kageyama tried to reply, but the words got stuck in his throat, so he nodded instead. Hinata flashed him another smile before looking back into his home to alert his family that he was leaving. He stepped out of the house, closing the door behind him. As he stood in front of him, Kageyama finally had a chance to see what Hinata was wearing. He wore his favorite sneakers, a pair of dark jeans, and a dark blue and white striped shirt. However, over the t-shirt, he sported what had to be the ugliest jacket Kageyama had ever seen in his life. It was a white windbreaker-style jacket with magenta fabric on the collar, sleeves, and hem. The jacket itself was covered with purple, teal, pink, and black squiggly lines, forming the most hideous pattern. It looked like the floor of a skating rink from the 1980’s and it made his eyes hurt, even in the dim light of the evening.

Hinata had apparently been trying to talk to Kageyama, but he wasn’t paying attention. The smaller boy waved a hand in front of his date’s face, trying to get his attention.

“Hello? Earth to Kageyama? Anybody there?” He asked with a laugh.

Kageyama looked at Hinata’s face. “That jacket is so fucking ugly."

“Kageyama! You’re so vulgar!” Hinata whined. “And this jacket isn’t ugly! It’s cool! I got it at the thrift store! You just have a bad taste in clothes.”

“No, that’s definitely you.”

Hinata pouted. “Well, at least I didn’t dress like I was going to a wedding for a first date,” he giggled. Kageyama looked down at his clothes. He had almost forgotten what he was wearing. He wore a pair of black jeans, a white button up with blue pinstripes, and a slim black tie. Oh no. He was totally overdressed. He figured this would happen.

“I, uh,” he sputtered. 

Hinata laughed again and took Kageyama’s hand in his. “Don’t worry. I think it looks cute.”

A blush crept across Kageyama’s cheeks and covered the tips of his ears, as well. He looked at the ground.  “You look cute, too. Sorry I said your jacket was ugly,” he mumbled.

“It’s okay. It is kinda ugly. But that’s why I like it,” Hinata said with a grin. He started to walk, pulling Kageyama along by the hand. “Now, come on. If we don’t hurry, we’ll miss the movie!”

Kageyama followed, a tiny smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole two fics in one day thing is never ever going to happen again, just so y'all know.
> 
> The jacket Hinata wears is one I got at Goodwill a few days ago, because that boy is a mess. Also because I dress like it's still the early nineties and I figured Hinata would, too.


End file.
